ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chaos josh
See Also User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 1 User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 2 User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 3 5 Quality Cards I am looking for 5 of this site's best cards that have nice images. I would prefer to have one normal, effect, fusion, synchro, and ritual. when i say effect, i mean any monster with the orange colored frame. Please reply at my talk page. If you are wondering, this is for a new wiki logo. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Magician Sokaris please! do not edit my creations! sure--Modo assalto 00:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :OK!--Modo assalto 00:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Position I am trying to get us admins working on a specific area. As such, I plan on working on templates and creating stuff to make our new users more informed and attracted to this website. Steriaca plans on reviewing the cards, as in looking for mistakes in card lore and such. We might need two of those, so you can join him in that area, or you can choose something different. What do you think? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 19:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Since you chose to be spam detail, here might be a useful tool. I tend to use it when deleting pages. I think you might like it. The manual is located here. Hope you like it. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Exodia Cards Dmaster wanted us to decide who's going to make which Elite Disciple cards. He says he wants to do the head, but that either of us could pick and he'd take what's left. So which one did you want to make? The arms, legs, or head? --Bluedog (Talk) 21:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) HAHA HAHA! You finally admitted it! (2. That's how you see yourself here...cleaning up other people's crap.) “Kinda like a maid or something, cleaning bad pages off the wiki.”. That is awesome XD. Oh, btw, there is this wikipedia maid image thing if you would rather have that as your avatar. Just look up Wiki-chan I think. PS. answer this Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Call yourself a butler who...you know what the maid. XD And no I don't want to know, but if it makes you feel better inside, not down there INSIDE, then sure. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ** PS: who is Arima Senne? I know I should have never shown you Joyful Maid... Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) *** It's because of Joyful Maid I know can get 4 from 2 and 2. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) WHY??? why all my cards are getting deleted? talk about deceptions... geez... there were good ideas there! oh man... Some Cleanup I have decided that we dont need Template:CardTable2. I am busy working on the beginner's manual and organizing this site so that everyone knows the rules and the consequences. I will soon introduce a userbox for admins to put on a user's talk page when they violate a rule. A list of card's using Template:CardTable2 is here. Do not delete the actual Template though. I want to take a further look at that later. Thanks. P.S.: Just so you know, that bot i was talking about would help nicely. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) * Just a note, when doing this, transfer any extra data on a CT2 card to the talk page. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ** PS: I take it you should come on at 6pm ( probably 6pm-9pm (CST), 7pm-10pm (EST) )? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *** I had that too. use the irc.wikia.com on the IRC page. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) **** I am. What channel are you on? Or are you assuming because of my past edit? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ***** I'm on. Can you see me? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ****** So did you and UDK (possibly Bluedog) come up with anything? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ******* Second Attempt at second meeting started. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ******** Can you post this on the project talk page and then delete it? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ********* It seems you forgot to post it. -_- Can that be fixed? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ancient Monsters THere is someone wanting to create a new type called Ancient. To me it seems unnecessary and better off as an Archetype. What do you think? Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:23, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hello again old friend So UDK finally got me to give in to being an Admin, though I probably won't be able to put in too much time. Upon my request User:Bluedog187 is also an Admin, so I figure we can start working on certain projects with more efficiency. Next time you come on, granted we have time, we can start working on this wikia. Send me a message when you get the chance. D.Kaiser out. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) * If you didn't notice, the YGOW just found out that Danny died so I protected his page and stuff. I was just keeping you aware if you didn't know. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi there i saw ur name and was wondering if ur name is Joshua Al Garrefa and u now live in brooklyn and before u lived in La Habra. Hey josh, can you explain why you deleted the card "Cards from a different diemension? ok ic, just wanted a reasoning. Thx. Fan Fiction Hi. It's me again. =D I kind of have a [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net] account, and one of the stories I'm currently writing is entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, a crossover fic between and Total Drama Island. ...Actually, it's really not much of a crossover fic; it's more like a 5D's fic in which most, if not all, of the characters are counterparts of actual TDI characters (unoriginal of me, I know =P). I was kind of wondering: is it okay if I post the fan fiction here on this Wikia? And if that's not possible (or allowed), can I at least post the characters of my fan fiction here on this Wikia, which includes their background information and the kinds of decks they have? Please respond! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Toon Dark Magician I noticed that you reverted my edit on the "Toon Dark Magician" article. Based on my knowledge on Toon monsters, they cannot attack duing the turn they are summoned. --(_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 14:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Sorry for all the trouble. I'll think twice before editing a user's card in the future. (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 23:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Threats by another member Hello, i'm not sure who is the admin around here, but i got a message from Ultimate Wai telling me to leave and never post again. This very much feels like a threat so i would like to know what i should do. Thank you very much. Also my character page Kai Yugan has been tagged for deletion even though there are other character pages on this wiki. Divine Chaos QQ Cry moar. Also I deleted the character page because it was ABSOLUTELY EMPTY. Yes, I told him to never post again, so what? He really ought to leave and never post again. I thought we had quality standards here, people. And DivineChaos isn't following any single one of them. loldelete 14:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) MISSINGNO. deletion MISSINGNO. is a glitch Pokemon, whose existence Nintendo refuse to recognize. Since they do not recognize it, they do not hold copyright on the name and likeness of MISSINGNO. and, therefore, its page here must be undeleted as soon as possible. TheHitman 17:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) "Banned" Template I was thinking that an administrator such as yourself could make a "Banned" template, just like the one on the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Banned Total Drama Island Wikia], which indicates that a user (a registered one, anyway) has been banned from this Wikia for breaking rules? I'm asking you this because I'm sure there are some registered users out there who are just begging to be banned; just like this guy, who keeps creating cards that are copyright infringments, even if there are disclaimers (even so, copyright infringment is still copyright infringment!). Of course, this is optional. =P If you happen to receive this message, could you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got your response? Please, and thank you! Before I forget, could you delete this for me? Just so you know, I'' was the one who created it, yet I'm also the one who wants it deleted, upon request. If you could do do that, then that would be great. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello, I created this card "Voltech Tech", but it was originally called Voltech Hammer and I would like to rename it Voltech Hammer, but it won't let me. Could you please help? Raiburuto 20:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ban this User! Not only has he continued to create cards that are copyright violated (and has refused to stop), but Thanonyx should be ''BANNED from this Wikia for insulting/harrassing other users, and vandalizing their userpages. And by "users", I mean me and UltimateWai. Remember that "'Banned' template" suggestion I made earlier? Well, you should probably make one now, and apply it to Thanonyx's page (once, and if, he gets banned, of course). --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Perfect. Thank you very much :) Raiburuto 16:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello again. Could you explain to me how to upload a picture to the site. Dark Magician Girl of Chaos (Raiburuto's Variation) I tried to add a pic to this card but it wouldn't work. I just posted a link. Raiburuto 16:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thanks :D Raiburuto 20:10, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi mate, sorry to bother you again, but I need your help. I have recently created an archtype call the Mythical Beasts, but when creating them, I accidently called that Mystical Beasts. Now, I tried renaming them all, and I succeeded on some of them, but the rest it doesn't allow me to and says "Action throttled". Could you help rename them please? :\ Raiburuto 16:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ignore the previous message, I've gotten it to work now :P Sorry. Raiburuto 16:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It's ok It's ok that you refused to let me use those new types.Why did i ask?Because I made Bakugan and Iron man cards on the YCM. Nick the king of games 19:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Making booster packs Chaos Josh,I have a question.How do i make booster packs? Nick the king of games 19:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Helping with your set that's "In Construction" Can I help with the set "In Construction"? Nick the king of games 21:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ban UltimateWai Please Ban UltimateWai.He's being NOTHING but N-A-U-G-H-T-Y! Ban UltimateWai,Nick the king of games 21:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Cry moar, kid. There's no actual reason to ban me. I'm just helping to clean up the turds you're spreading around the wikia.--UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 21:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) UltimateWai Deleted my sandbox! Nick the king of games 17:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Banned? Has Nick the king of games been banned from this Wikia for bad behavior and whatnot? 'Cause I haven't seen much activity from him... =\ Just curious, that's all. Also, and I know that I have already mentioned this, but we should make a "banned" template to indicate users (registered ones, anyway) that have been permanently banned from this Wikia for breaking rules. But that's only a suggestion. Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) This is @Creator5000.Please delete my crad Villentol the Creator. Reason(s). Another person (one of my friends) was using my wikia account and added a card from my personal private collection on Yugion Card Maker that I didn't want added. You may delete it if you wish unless you have any ideas of how it can still be a God level card wth weaker effects. As I know it is a God level card with overpowered effects and original attack and defense points of 5000 each to which the user edited them to 3000 to try to get it passed but I never wanted to add Villentol the Creator here. Thank you for this and sorry for the trouble my friend cause. I told the user as I won't disclose if the user is a male or female not add that card as I know it is too powerful. Again my apologies.Creator5000 20:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Request for New type First, let me say this isn't a plot to make God Modding cards. With that said I would like to requst to make a separate kind of type from the Divine Beast. My idea is a God type card. Example would be #Spellcaster/God/Effect #Dragon/God/Effect #Warrior/God/Effect #Etc. I was told to ask for permission before making a new race or type. First if it is added I have already added weakness and limits on these kind of monster. First any kind of type can be a God monster but must have effect after it except for spirit monsters. Second, you cannot have more than one God card in your deck at any time. Finally even though they are God types they will not have the attack points starting with higher than 5000 and ones with 4000 will be rare by themselves and will have strong effects but not unbeatable ones. Please let me know. P.S. sorry to have my last message to be under BAN? I forgot to make a title for it.Creator5000 21:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your edits I wanted to thank you for your edits to my cards and I believe now I can do them in the right format but sorry that you had to do work on my cards even though I am new just it takes me awhile to figure out Templates.Creator5000 21:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I also want to ask except for their name like Kyuno of Celestial Darkness, Tyuiol the Earl of Loneliness which are names I made the Bold words so you know what I am talking about are they cards that could past for as real cards?Creator5000 01:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I am asking this cause I need to know, why do you and a few others add Cards without Images to my cards when they do have images?Creator5000 01:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe I found the reason and I made the correct edits though I would still very much like a reply to the last message I just sent you Please ChaosJosh Sama?Creator5000 01:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) 'can you please help me im trying to make a card but i dont know were to go can you help me'Greekmaker97 16:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) why the sudden change?? *why did you change my cards??Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC)